I need a hero
by Miss Elenath
Summary: (well Blaine does) Blam Fluff!


**I need a hero** (well Blaine does)

The screams could be heard from miles away. Sam only had been a few hallways away and when he turned around the last corner he saw what was happening: Three against one!

"Guys, guys, stop it!" He ran to Blaine who was getting scratched his eyes out by some unknown Cheerios and placed himself between his best friend and the crazy girls.

Having a taller boy under their fingers only encouraged them and Sam felt one or two really hard hits against his arms. One got his nose. He would've hit back but... they were girls. As he felt a stitch in his eye it was mostly the pain but also the rage that caused him to row his arms uncontrollably around. He hit something soft (didn't really want to know what exactly) and the girls hissed, _finally_ retreating.

"Fine! Rescued by your boyfriend! But don't _ever_ make the mistake to think this is over, Blaine-Devon!", a red haired girl said. She pointed at Blaine and then turned around to leave the crime screen with a waggling pony tail.

"What was that all about?", Sam wanted to know as he turned around. Blaine winced, leaning against a locker, more sitting than standing. Sam was immediatly by his side and helped him up.

"He's not my boyfriend", Blaine whimpered.

"Dude, they can't hear you anymore. Now why were your fellow Cheerios attacking you?"

"Because Sue likes me more than them."

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Sue does that on purpose. Giving me longer breaks and always praising me just to piss the others off. And she won't stop calling me 'Blaine-Devon'", Blaine said quietly, but he took a step back from Sam and could stand on his own feet. As he looked at Sam he made a squeaky noise.

"Sam! You're bleeding!"

"Am I?" Sam put a finger to his eye which was hurting the most. But there was no blood... maybe his nose?

"Come on, I'll vet you. It's the least I can do after you rescued me", Blaine said, gripping Sam's arm and dragging him along. It wasn't very often that Blaine took charge of things. Not in their relationship, not since he knew Sam knew about his crush on him. It was three weeks ago now that it had come up and since then Blaine obviously had been even more determined to show Sam that he wasn't gonna let it come up ever again. That they could be friends and that sexual tension between them was something that could be ignored to death.

If only that would've been true.

Sam's fingers were red now and he held his nose into the air to stop the bleeding. Since Blaine was guiding him through the empy after-school-hallways that was no problem. He never really had ever payed attention to the school ceiling... it was hideous.

"Here, sit down", Blaine said. Sam held his hand to his nose and took a look. They were in the locker room now, in front of a bench. Sam sat down and continued to watch the ceiling, the sound of flowing water coming to his ears.

"They are gonna pay for it, that was a really violent attack", Blaine said. The water stopped and a few seconds later dark hair appeared in front of Sam.

"I could have dealt with them easily", Sam mumbled through his hand. Blaine shouldn't think he was weak. They'd been girls, that's all there was to his ill defence.

"Let me see", Blaine said. Sam removed his hands and watched the other boys face as he softly washed away the blood.

Blaine was beautyful. There was no other way to describe it, no matter how gay that sounded. Not that gay was something bad. Blaine was gay, so how could it be bad. In the last few weeks Sam had asked himself way too often how it would feel to be gay. He had tried to flirt with Blaine but those attempts had obviously been very, very poor since the other boy didn't even blush (he only did that when Sam caught him staring).

Sam closed his eyes and didn't mind that the cloth got cold. It felt really comforting to be taken care of like that. Blaine had never touched him like that. In fact he almost hadn't touched him at all in the last weeks.

Sam put his arms behind him on the bench and inhaled deeply. His eye was starting to pulse.

"I may need a steak", he said, eyes still closed. "To prevent a black eye, you know."

The cloth disappeared and Blaine went to wash it out. Sam ran his fingers over his nose, no more blood there.

"For what it's worth, that was really sexy", Blaine said if Sam had heard it correct with the water flowing and Blaine talking really quiet.

Instead of in Sam's nose there was a huge amount of blood floading through his head and guts now, kind of like a heat wave.

"Yeah, well, you know, I could've easily beaten them. Like, all at once. With one hit!" Sam tensed his biceps. He had a sweater on so it didn't have the effect he wanted. But Blaine knew he was strong, right?

"I only held back because they were girls. I can't beat girls, Blaine, no matter how mean they are", Sam said as Blaine came back. The other boy chuckled.

"Very honourable."

"Although I probably _would_ if one was really, really mean to you. Like, dagger-and-knife-mean", Sam said as Blaine laid the cloth on his wounded eye, putting his other hand on Sam's shoulder.

"My hero", Blaine said and immediatly blushed. It took about two long moments before he met Sam's eye. And Sam didn't know why he couldn't breathe right now, it just felt as if the air didn't dare to come between them.

"I-I didn't mean...", Blaine started. Sam laid his hand onto Blaine's and kept looking at him. Hell, for a boy with a crush Blaine acted pretty reluctantly.

"I told you I like the attention", Sam said, only because he didn't know what else to say. He didn't feel like speaking at all and he may have ruined the moment now – really great, could he never do stuff right? – but it just had come out.

"Okay", Blaine whispered. The cloth vanished and Sam could look at him with both eyes, not minding the pulsing in the left one at all. He laid his second hand onto Blaine's waist, pulling him closer. What he was doing and when he had decided to do it were questions he consequently banned from his brain right now. Then Blaine was sitting on his knees and stared at him with the reddest cheeks ever – like he had a fever or something.

Despite that Blaine was the one who asked: "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

Dumb, dumb, dumb! That wasn't flirtatious _at all_!

But Blaine didn't seem to mind and also he didn't make an attempt to flee the situation. Sam cleared his throat. He had to do something now or Blaine _would_ get up and then it was gone, everything would be gone forever and Sam would sink into the ground due to embarassment.

"I've never felt better", he said. Screw the words, screw his unsteady voice. He moved his hand to Blaine's back. The Cheerio's uniform was soft, but more exciting was the warmth coming from Blaine's body.

He pressed the other boy somewhat closer and stretched towards him. Blaine was still tense but his hands were finally moving, settling around Sam's neck. He felt hot breath in his face. Hell yeah... so that's what it felt like being that close... Sam couldn't think anymore. His body felt like it was on fire. He wetted his lips and let his eyes fell shut, not knowing whether he or Blaine had initiated the final step or if both of them had leaned forward at the same time. Their lips were brushing against each other and everything else in the whole world was as unimportant as the newspapers from last year.

Blaine moaned and Sam felt it passing through his own body. _I've waited for this like forever_, it said. _How could I ever survive without your kiss?_ He was not sure if that were Blaine's feelings or his own. He just knew he didn't want it to end. If this was being gay then oh god, yes, let it happen.

"Sam", Blaine whispered as their mouths seperated. Sam's realised that his hand was in Blaine's neck now, holding him close. His lips were as pink as his cheeks and Sam loved being the cause of that. He felt a smile creeping on his face.

"What are we doing?", Blaine said.

"I don't know", Sam answered. "But please don't go. Please." He leaned forwards to catch Blaine's lips again. Luckily, the Cheerio let it happen.

The end


End file.
